


Klaroline Escapades

by chenisthesun



Category: Klaroline - Fandom, The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Klaroline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 19:33:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15780654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenisthesun/pseuds/chenisthesun
Summary: My parents, Klaus and Caroline, are in the Northern mountains of China, probably drinking tea and bickering as we speak.





	Klaroline Escapades

**Author's Note:**

> My parents, Klaus and Caroline, are in the Northern mountains of China, probably drinking tea and bickering as we speak.

“So where to next?” asked Klaus, stroking the blonde curls of Caroline, as they lay in bed, the sun creeping in the window, illuminating both of their intertwined hands. They were in a hotel, 17 floors up, overlooking the Seine. “Japan, the Caribbean, Marrakesh” Klaus paused, and he tried looking straight into Caroline’s eyes, “Perhaps you fancy a trip to the stars?”

Dead silence for a second. Then, both let out a chuckle. “What was that?” Caroline giggled, as she got out of bed and stretched her arms out.

“I, myself, can’t believe I uttered those ridiculous words out of my mouth but if it makes you laugh, I have a thousand more in my arsenal.” He smiled, showing the deep dimple Caroline had always been frustrated about. _Damn_. That is one fine dimple.

Caroline shook her head, “Nope, nope. School is starting soon, and we’ve already spent three weeks. Museum hopping in Rome,”

“In which the paintings and sculptures I had so adored before had fallen pale in comparison to you.”

“Sydney Opera House,”

“Your voice was much sweeter.”

“Backpacking in the Andes.”

“I told you to wear sunscreen.”

Caroline gives him a side-eye, and says too quickly, “We’re vampires. And ahh…that thing in Grecee..,,” she giggled. “Beautiful crystal clear water”

“…And you were divine,” replied Klaus, smiling uncontrollably himself.”

Caroline shook her head, smiling at the thought, as she fixed the bed. Klaus ran up to the kitchen and began getting eggs and milk out from the fridge. He began making sunny-side up in the pan.  “I have to prepare for enrolment, remember?” Caroline reminded him. “Our kids have to be enrolled in time. And camping, remember?”

Klaus eyes lit up at the word. _Camping._ Klaus and Caroline spent the entire summer apart, except for these three weeks that they were together. Klaus was with Hope in New Orleans, visiting their family. Caroline was with her daughters. They went shopping together multiple times because Josie had started telling her about clothes and makeup. And lots of boy talk. She also spent the summer researching about the Gemini twins and contacting different teachers, sponsors, and revising curriculums, She wanted to be more prepared for the coming school year and be more informed about the nature of her twins.

Because of that, Caroline and Klaus both had planned a camping trip in Alaska with Hope, Josie, and Liz. Of course, Rick opposed any idea with his daughters tagging along with Klaus but eventually allowed them on the condition that he would go as well. Not the most ideal situation, but it could’ve gone worse, and so he relented. Perhaps, it was a step into the right direction.

It was all so fresh and exciting, yet also delicate. They weren’t just Klaus and Caroline who had met 17 years ago. They were Klaus who was trying his best not to do murder sprees, with the only tribrid in existence for a daughter, not to mention her rebellious streak, and a whole judgemental and snob family members to carry. Meanwhile, Caroline with a school to run, twins belonging to one of the most powerful witching clans, and a man in his fifties’ who always makes passive-aggressive side-comments whenever Klaus is around. That was surely a lot to take on for a new couple finding their balance with each other, if their relationship was travelling, they would have definitely exceeded the baggage limit of the whole ship.

Great. Now, Klaus was making airport metaphors. ‘I can’t wait for the Camping Trip! It’s going to be great,” Klaus said. Caroline gave him a back hug and kissed his cheeks as he placed the eggs on the bread topped with some lettuce and tomatoes. “And then after…,” he started.

“Nope.” Caroline smiled, holding out her index finger to his nose. “At least, not until the semestral breaks again.”

Klaus pouted. Caroline brushed his messy wavy hair. “We don’t need to rush things. We’ve got an eternity to explore and live and laugh.”

Klaus spun Caroline around so they were seeing eye to eye. He leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. He was stroking Caroline’s cheeks with his thumbs when he said, “And love.” Both Klaus and Caroline smiled sheepishly.


End file.
